


Without you life is memeingless

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: Haikyuu!! Boyfriendshirt [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Memes, Some pining, Trying to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: When Hanamaki and Matsukawa grin at each other like that you just know, that they are up to something stupid.





	

Their eyes meet for a second and they in an instant that special grin spreads on their faces. This special grin, that causes Oikawa to take a step back and Iwaizumi to roll his eyes. That grin, that Hanamaki and Matsukawa always exchange, when they jut had a stupid idea.

The last time they grinned at each other like that they kept dabbing after every point scored for the duration of a whole practice match. And then there was also that one time they almost got kicked out of school for wearing their „Dicks out for Harambe“-Shirts. Oh, also, not to forget that one time they hid a phone and speakers somewhere in the gym and played Rick Astley's „Never gonna give you up“ on repeat. It took the rest of the team about twenty minutes to find the phone and turn it off.

Of course Matsukawa and Hanamaki aren't always like that, otherwise they probably would have been thrown out of the team a long time ago. Most of the time they are really serious volleyball players, just like the rest of the team. But just most of the time.

Today is not one of those times.  
  
Actually the rest of the team should have known from the moment on, when Hanamaki entered the locker room, that today would be one of those days. The second their eyes met, Matsukawa had yelled out a loud greeting to his friend. So far not that far of from a normal day. Well, when you can look over the fact that his greeting words were: _„Oh shit its dat boi! Waddup?“_

When you can look over that, it was a completely normal morning. And it could have stayed that way, if the two hadn't started grinning.  
  
Which brings us back to now _(„NOW. You're looking at now, sir. Everything that happens now is happening now.“)_  
„Say Makki, I have a question for you.“, explains Matukawa, as he wiggles with his glorious eyebrows.

„What is it, Mattsun?“, Hanamaki takes the set up without missing a beat. They have been using these nicknames for each other ever since their first year of highschool and by now others have come to use them aswell.

„Well Makki, are you vitamin D?“, Matsukawa asks, audible holding back a laughter. Hanamaki is slightly confused, but goes along with it.

„No Mattsun, why do you ask?“  
„Because you make my bone hart.“, Matsukawa explains. He does his best to keep a straight face but the corners of his mouth keep twitching upwards. The other team members just roll their eyes and try to get dressed as fast as possible to escape this nonsense. Once the two are at it they usually keep it up for a while. Again their eyes meet and they break out in uncontrollable laughter. When they finally recover, Matsukawa already prepares for the next line.

„Hey Makki, did you fall from the sky?“, he asks, still slightly out of breath. This time Hanamaki doesn't even bother giving him a reply and instead just waits for the punchline.

„Because your face looks really broken.“, Matsukawa explains jst barly hodling back his laughter. A few of the other players, that didn't manage to escape the room yet giggle. Hanamaki crosses his arms in front of his chest and acts offended.

„Mattsun, I don't think this is who you're supposed to do it.“, he huffs. Finally not able to hold back the laughter anymore Matsukawa puts an arm around his friend, while the last of the other players leave the locker room. Iwaizumi is the last one and after telling the two to _'not keep at it for too long'_ , he closes the door behind him. The two will most likely not follow that. After all Matsukawa is anything but done. He didn't go throgh the web for almost half of last night, gathering stupid pick-up, lines for nothing.  
„Let me make it up to you.“, Matsukawa offers, his arm is still casually wrapped around Hanamaki's shoulders. In his mind Matsukawa goes through the list of possible options to find the very best of them all.  
„You like creampuffs, don't you?“, he finally starts. Hanamaki nods in an insant und Matsukawa starts smiling again. The thought alone of what he is about to say is enough to almost make him crack up with laughter. Still, Matsukawa tries to keep a straight face.  
„You are just as sweet.“, Matsukawa murmurs, his lips slightly pressed together so he wont lose control over his face. Hanamaki seems to be unironically impressed with this one.

„Mattsun...“, he whispers, one hand pressed on his chest in a dramatic gesture.  
„Makki...“, Matsukawa whispers back just as dramatic, while he grabs his friend's hand.

„Do you want to be my bae?“ Matsukawa asks, as he does a knee fall. Hanamaki is touched. Well not really, but to keep the scenario going he will do his best to act over-dramatic. With his free hand he wipes a non-existent tear from his eyes. „Issei my love, I have already been your bae for a long time.“

For a moment the two stare into each other eyes, before the erupt with laughter once again. Actually Matsukawa could keep the pick-up lines going for another hour or so, but after some time this thing kind of loses its appeal. So he gets up from the floor and grabs his jersey. Hanamaki does the same thing. Without saying a word they hurry to get dressed, after all the training was already in full swing for the last five mintes or so.  
Matsukawa pulls his shirt over his head, when a last line goes through his head. And the oppertunity is just to perfect to not use it.

„Hey Makki, do you know what this shirt is made of?“, Matsukawa asks with a smile. Surprised Hanamaki turns around. He thought they were done fooling around for now. His eyebrows raise, as his whole face forms into the look of confusion and Matsukawa answers by wiggling his own eyebrows back at his friend. The sight is really fascinating.

„Boyfriend material.“, Matsukawa explains with yet another wiggle of his wonderful eyebrows.

„Oh, oh, let me feel.“, Hanamaki yells in excitment. With a grin Matsukawa pulls the shirt over his head again and throws it at his friend. It lands directly on Hanamaki's hair. And while Matsukawa is still wondering if the hair is pink or just a really weird shade of lightbrown he sings „You can wear my sweatshirt“ loud and off-key  
The boy with the pinkish of maybe weirdly lightbrown hair doesn't need to be told that twice. With one swift move he takes of his own shirt and tosses it at Matsukawa.

„Here, take that as a sign of my never ending love.“, Hanamakis explains, while he pulls Matsukawa's shirt over his head and finally sprints to the door of the locker room.

„Don't forget me my love.“, Hanamaki daramatically calls out, before he leaves through the door to join the training.

Matsukawa looks at him go. Smiling, but not this type of special grinning anymore, right now his smile looks almost melancholic. One day he will be able to say it seriously. No jokes, no memes. But right now the thought of honestly confessing is too much for him.  
Lost in though Matsukawa presses his friend's shirt against his naked chest. _Sign of his never ending love._ Well, maybe he doesn't have to confess after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading and any form of feedback is very much appreciated :)  
> Also you can find me on [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you can leave writing requests or prompts for free^^


End file.
